The Evil Trilogy
by auraclaritykat
Summary: From the hit Kagamine songs Daughter and Servant of Evil comes Misa The daughter of evil and Mello The Servant of Evil! If you've heard the song you know the story. In this its Misa and Mello as twins


Aku no Musume (Misa)

A young blond girl smiled.

_"ohohoho! now bow down to me!"_

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

Misa smiled in her black and yellow dress looking over at her brother Mello.

_So many furnitures littered her abode_

She sat on her throne and smiled happily as Mello stood next to her.

_Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed_

Mello, her twin was a mirror (but male) image of the young princess. He stood by her side loyally.

_Josephine was what her horse was named._

"I want to ride Josephine later to Raito-kun's kingdom" she said to Mello. He nodded.

"I will prepare her for the journey." He replied.

_All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

Misa smiled as she held up her favorite black ribbons and placed them in her hair.

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing_

As they sat together, a boy with red hair was brought before them. His name was Matt.

"Please princess, we're short on money and all our crops and animals are dieing! Can you please do something?!" He had asked.

_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string_

Misa huffed. The lesser people's money was used on her. If she didnt have it she couldn't get what she wanted.

_To those who feel that they want to bring me down_

She knew people wanted her killed and off the throne,

_You'll just tidy up my gown._

but as if that would happen.

She held out her hand and smiled at Matt. Smiled her and without an answer said.....

_"Now, bow to me!"_

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colourful doom_

_But the weeds who feel that they want to stay_

_They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway._

Matt's eyes where large with confusion. Misa then told the guards to "escort" Matt out.

They grabbed his arms as he struggled against them reaching for Princess Misa.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!!!" He yelled angrly as the pulled him away. The smile vanished from Misa's face. Mello glared slightly at Matt's retreating form.

_The princess held a love for a man..._

Misa started to approach the the prince of the blue, named Raito

_Of blue who wasn't very much her fan...._

and was ready to confess her love to him

_But instead he chose his neighbor's girl_

but then spotted him handing flowers

_Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl._

to the daughter of Green named L (A/N yea i kno L's a boy but in here he is a girl for story line purposes so deal with it)

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage_

She ALSO noticed Mello staring at L as well.

_She called the minister locked in her cage_

Mello watched as Misa held out her hand

_And said in a soft voice to not be heard_

and dropped a bunch of crushed green petals to the ground. A sign she wanted the green country destroyed. She even said to clarify....

_"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."_

The country of green was now being attacked the princess sat there unaffected

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_

_So many voices would no longer make a sound_

as her Servant Mello approached and held out a tray. She smiled and said...

_The people who had suffered so much pain_

_Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain._

_"Oh, it's tea time."_

Misa was untouchable but she could tell her reign was coming to an end.

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of bloodied doom_

_Even though the flower is so very refined_

_The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

Meanwhile a certain red head was gathering an army with the angry Raito.

_To defeat the princess was no easy task_

The death of L was the last straw.

_But the people could no longer wear their mask_

Matt now led the army to the castle

_Like a flock of birds they were led by_

_A red mercenary into the nigh._

The remaining army under the princess was no problem

_All the anger that had built up over the years_

_Now consumed them without any fears_

they were weak now and easy to defeat now comes the princess.

_But the army was battered from the green war_

_Their attacks were not much of a chore._

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court...._

They surrounded the court room and Matt ran up to the throne,

_The servants ran away as time was short_

but noticed to servants hiding of white and yellow hair. He told them to run so they did.

_Little woman princess would not pose a fight_

Misa calmly approached them.

_And she was finally captured in the night_

as she was pulled down and tied up she growled and said.

_"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

As she was carted off the princess turned and smiled at two servants one of white hair the other of yellow as they ran.

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of funnest doom_

_How the paradise that she made for herself_

_Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

The princess sat in prison awaiting her fate.

_She was to be punished at three o' clock_

She stared at a spider in the corner.

_When the church bells resounded a tock_

Many wonder what she was thinking that night.

_The person who was once royalty_

But no one will ever know.

_Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

As she heard the bell ring the princess's eyes scanned the crowd

_At the time that eventually came_

and focused on poor Mello attempting to reach his doomed sister.

_The church bells to her sounded rather lame_

She smiled at him darkly.

_Without looking to faces of the crowd_

"Any last words?" Matt asked with his hair hiding his eyes.

_Said she with eyes in a shroud......._

_"Oh, it's tea time."_

The blade swung down cutting off the girl's head.

_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colorful doom_

Mello stopped struggling against the guards and fell back slightly. Eyes wide at his sister's decapitated body.

_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_

The two people next to him smiled and said....

_That daughter of evil had received what she sought._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I used xRinKagaminex (from youtube) lyrics so credit to her. I will put up Servant of evil in a day or so.


End file.
